The New Moon's Night
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: In a time of peace in the Ghost Zone, a Ghost Guardian and her ghost husband, along with their family, welcome a new little one. Done as a request for neomoon585, so please, no flames! Rated T for mention of one character giving birth, but nothing graphic.


**neomoon585's late request from about a month ago. Here you go, Amiga! Sorry it took me so long!**

 **Luna, Chinook, and Lune belong to neomoon585. I only own Rebecca, and Danny Phantom belongs to Nickelodeon.**

 **Warning! Some mention of one character giving birth. Nothing graphic, but just thought you all should know. Also, this was mostly inspired by neomoon585's story "Dawn Of The Phantom Dimensions." It's part of a trilogy and if you like Danny Phantom, I suggest you check out neomoon585's stories. They're awesome! :)**

 **Also, enjoy the story! :)**

* * *

 **The New Moon's Night**

"Everything's at peace in the Ghost Zone, Dad," said Rebecca, who was watching the time screens one evening with her father, Clockwork.

"As it should be," he said with a nod.

"Yes," said Nocturne. "A peaceful, safe place for all ghosts and their children."

Rebecca smiled at Nocturne before turning to the screens again when she saw one screen suddenly shift to show a certain home. She watched more closely and saw Luna, who was almost nine months pregnant with Nocturne's child, step out and look around before she suddenly looked pained and slowly fell to the ground. "Dad, I think Luna's about to give birth," she said urgently.

Clockwork checked the screens and saw what Rebecca meant and closed his eyes to focus on his future-seeing power. "My daughter is correct, Nocturne," he said. "Luna is about to go into labor in exactly five minutes."

Nocturne looked worried. "Luna," he said worriedly.

Rebecca knew what to do. "I'll call for the doctor," she said. "Bring Luna here. The Clocktower's the closest lair to your lair."

Nodding, the dream ghost quickly headed for his lair to help his love and Rebecca called the doctor and quickly got the guest room arranged to be ready for Luna and the doctor. "I can't believe I'm going to be an aunt," said the halfa, fingering her Clockwork Key necklace she had gotten from her father long ago.

"You'll be a fine aunt for Luna and Nocturne's child, my little Rebecca," said Clockwork soothingly.

Chinook arrived. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Your sister is about to grant us a niece or nephew," said Rebecca. "Nocturne's bringing her here and the doctor's on his way too."

Just then, Nocturne came through the doors with Luna in his arms and the doctor was right behind him. Clockwork quickly led them to the room Rebecca had prepared and watched them go inside. Nocturne would have joined them, but Luna asked him to stay. The doctor allowed it since Luna was insistent, but told Nocturne to be supportive as this was going to be a bit rough for Luna.

Rebecca, Chinook, and Clockwork waited patiently outside the room and Rebecca had already called Danny to let him and Sam know that Luna and Nocturne were about to have their child. The kind Ghost King sent his regrets that he and Sam were unfortunately tied up in a meeting in the Far Frozen, but sent his warmest congratulations to the couple. Sam did the same and promised they'd be there as soon as the meeting ended. Smiling, Rebecca told her father and her husband and they smiled too. Danny was a wonderful Ghost King and every ghost respected him because he was nothing like the tyrannical Pariah Dark. And he made sure to rule fairly, something that made his friends and family proud.

A scream startled them all from their thoughts as they remembered they were waiting for a new baby to be born. "Do you think their child will be a halfa, Dad?" asked Rebecca.

"I don't know," he said.

"I thought you knew everything," said Chinook.

Clockwork smiled gently. "When things are blocked from my future-seeing powers, it's for a good reason," he said gently.

Chinook then turned to his wife. "Are you hoping for a niece, or a nephew?" he asked.

She smiled. "Either one is fine, because either one will still make me an aunt," she said.

"And me an uncle," he said.

"And Dad a great-uncle," said Rebecca, making her father chuckle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Luna was panting in pain as she did her best to not scream in pain again. "You can do it, Luna," said Nocturne encouragingly. "You're almost there."

"Just a few more pushes," said the doctor encouragingly.

Luna gritted her teeth and did as she was told, holding Nocturne's hand very tightly. He winced a little, but didn't say a word as he knew she was in more pain that him.

Luna gasped for air before adrenaline kicked in and she gritted her teeth once more, squeezing and pulling Nocturne's hand so hard he gasped and felt the pain. He hoped his wrist wasn't broken.

Thankfully, that rush of adrenaline helped Luna and she lay back, gasping to get her breath back as the doctor announced the baby was delivered. Luna let go of Nocturne's hand and smiled at him. He discreetly felt his wrist and winced a little. "I'll go tell the others," he said with a smile. "Doctor, is it a boy or a girl?"

The doctor smiled. "It's a boy," he said. "A healthy halfa. My warmest congratulations."

"We have a son," Luna said joyfully with tears in her eyes.

"A son," Nocturne repeated before smiling hugely. "I'll be back, my love."

With that, he stepped out of the room to see Rebecca, Chinook, and Clockwork there and the doors opened to reveal Walker, Danny, and Sam. Chinook smiled at his father. "Sorry to call you away from work, Dad," he said.

Walker smiled. "I wouldn't miss a moment like this," he answered.

"Well, you arrived just in time," said Nocturne. "It's a boy."

The exclamations of happiness that followed filled the tower, along with congratulations to the new father. Rebecca suddenly noticed his hand. "What happened to your hand?" she asked.

"Luna squeezed it pretty hard," he admitted. "I can't really move it much."

Rebecca immediately, but gently, took his wrist in her hands, gently pressing into the muscles and saw Nocturne wince a little. "Sprained," she said. "She must have gotten sudden super strength."

"She did," said Nocturne. "Doc said her adrenaline kicked in."

"Hmm," Rebecca hummed in agreement and placed her hands around the dream ghost's injured wrist and her hands began glowing a gentle purple color. It was her healing power and she was using it to heal Nocturne's wrist. He sighed in relief when she finished.

"Thank you," he said. "Will you all come in to meet my new son?"

They all nodded and headed in, careful not to crowd the new mother while they cooed over the little one, who had black hair, light blue eyes, and pale skin. He looked just like Nocturne with the exception of his eyes, which they could see he got from his mother. "Oh, look at him," Rebecca cooed in awe.

"A fine-looking boy," said Clockwork with a smile.

"Thank you," said the new parents.

"What is his name?" asked Chinook.

Nocturne took Luna's hand and she smiled and nodded. "His name is Lune," he said with a smile.

"Lune," said Walker. "That's French for 'moon', correct?"

Luna nodded and Rebecca perked up. "It's also a combo of your names," she said. "L-U-N-E; the first two letters for Luna's name and the last two letters for Nocturne's name."

"She's right, my love," said Nocturne. "I didn't even realize that."

"Neither did I," she admitted. "But I guess that's why it sounded so perfect when we picked it out."

Everyone smiled as they watched the new family proudly and felt pride and happiness at having a new little one joining their wonderful family.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
